Savior
by wi4mep
Summary: When Ienzo falls into the darkness, his childhood friend chases after him, hoping to save him from himself. Even after giving up her own heart for him, she's determined to bring him back. But how long can she fight the darkness in her own heart?
1. Birth

Chapter 1

"Anna, we're here."

My name isn't Anna. It's Kiara.  
>I looked at my new home. The wooden door leading inside a completely new life. After my old one became unsafe because of all of the unversed, I had to leave. They told me they could erase my memory if need be. But I refused. I never want to forget what I had, in case this place wasn't as Radiant as the name suggested.<p>

I also didn't want to forget who I was. Kiara Black, Age 11. My identity was something they couldn't take away from me, no matter how hard they tried. Take away my parents, my home, and my personal belongings if you want, but you will never take my heart away.

My new dad told me to get accustomed to my new room, which was on the second floor. On the other side of the door was a den with a fireplace, and a bookshelf stuffed with books, and even more books on the ground. An archway led to what I guessed was the kitchen. And finally, right before my eyes was a staircase that led up to where the two bedrooms were. Funny, this place looks nothing like my old home.

Good, I don't want to get confused.

Taking the stairs up to my new room, I found a walk in closet, a mirror and a bed. That was about it, and I planned on keeping it that way. I didn't want to make this look anything like my old home.

I didn't want to interact with her new parents just yet, either. I missed mine too much. Their lives had been taken by the unversed. A family in another world was entrusted with me by Ansem the Wise, whoever that is. Yea, save me and not my parents. Some wise guy. Besides, the couple didn't seem too thrilled with their new responsibility. So it's probably better if I hole myself up in here for the night.

I took a good look in that mirror. Long black hair, striking blue eyes, and a brand new dress. I tried to take in the fact that I was never going to be the same person again.

That night, I watched a star blink out of the sky. I felt myself cry, realizing only now that I can never return.

The next day, they sent me to the marketplace to get food. Good, I didn't want them to feel like I was too useless. While there, I thought back to my home. It wasn't great, but it never rained. The one night it did, my parents were taken from me. Now, I hate rain.

And what do you know? It started raining. I sighed and sat down on the wet pavement. After all, the bags were extremely heavy, and even more so when soaked. I heard footsteps, but I ignored them. Then I guess I didn't have a choice, because the feet were standing directly in front of me.

Tennis shoes and jeans seemed pretty normal, and then I looked up and saw the lab coat, which made me jump. He just stared at me, his blue eye blank. I say eye, because the other eye was covered by silver hair.

"Er…hi?" Was the movie quality dialogue that escaped my mouth. Good job, Kiara. But instead of quoting me, He took my bag and ran off. I didn't react at first, I just kind of stared.

And then it occurred to me, "Oh, he's stealing my stuff." And I chased after him.

I lost sight of him (guess that's what I get for reacting so late?), so I went back to my house. "Sorry, some random midget scientist stole my bags." I practiced out loud. What else was I supposed to tell them? But when I got there, the bags had appeared on the doorstep.

…He brought them here for me?

I picked them up, and went to take them inside. As I did, I felt those same blue eyes upon me. Although I couldn't see them.


	2. Hope

Chapter 2

The next few days were spent holed up in my room because of the rain. It hadn't stopped drizzling since I had gone to the marketplace. I wondered what the midget scientist was up to. I decided to call him that, since he never gave me a name.

His height and face suggested he was about my age, but his eyes seemed so aged and wise. So I didn't know what to make of the kid—adult—whatever he was! I'm just grateful to him for taking my bags home for me. I got yelled at for them being soaking wet, but whatever. They got home, right?

I wanted to thank him, but the downpour refused to let me. But when I thought about it…what did a little water ever hurt?

I grabbed my black hood, the one with short sleeves as well as my favorite and headed out the door. I knew the search wasn't going to be easy though. I only met him for a minute, so I had no clue where he could be.

That didn't stop me. I ran from the borough to the marketplace searching for him. Why was I so determined? It didn't matter. I was looking over a ledge for him when I lost my footing.

Great, perfect situation to die in. 11 years old, searching for some person that I don't know a thing about. Well, at least I'll die in the rain, just like my parents…

My foot got caught on the ledge. Or at least that's what I had thought when I had begun to hover in midair. I looked up to see what I really caught my foot on, and it was a set of hands.

The hands were attached to a body, and to a mix of surprise and expectation, it was the boy from the marketplace.

I let him pull me up, obviously. I certainly wasn't about to let him drop me. When I was sitting ground level with him, he gave me the same blank look he had given me before. I didn't stutter this time.

"My name is Kiara. It's very nice to meet you, and thank you so much for saving me." I jutted my hand out for him to shake. "I also wanted to thank you for the other day, when you carried my bags home. It was a big help—"

He took off, without even shaking my hand. This time, I didn't chase him. I just sat there, dumbfounded. Last time I thought it was because he didn't want to look like a weirdo, waiting at my doorstep, but this was just plain rude!

Did I even want to see him again? Yes. But is it for the same reason? Absolutely not. Next time I saw him I was going to kick him so hard, he would remember to be polite next time. I sat on my bed. The rain had stopped the day after I was rudely rejected of a handshake, so clear skies were seen on the outside of my window. I considered and obligated to wandering around outside. I found myself in the Outer Gardens. A large fountain in the middle, flowers surrounded me, beautiful mosaic cobblestone; I guess it would sound like a dream to some people.

But to me, it was horrible.

I approached the red flowers to my right. They looked beautiful, as flowers always did. If my mother were here, she would have clipped some to put in our hair. And dad would laugh at us when we got home, saying we looked like Hawaiian princesses…

The memories were too much for me to take. I doubled over and cried. I hadn't cried since I got here. I don't even know _how _I got here. All I know is that I am here. Without my parents, without my home, without anything I'm actually familiar with. They even replaced my clothes.

"I'm alone, too."

The voice came out of nowhere, it startled me. I hadn't even sensed a presence. And there he was again, Mr. Midget Scientist, sitting next to me. His eyes were on the fountain ahead instead of me this time.

I quickly wiped away tears and tried to straighten myself. He held up a hand at my actions and looked me dead in the eye. "It's ok to cry sometimes."

At that moment, he was the only person in all the worlds I trusted enough to cling to and cry. He didn't make a motion to hold me, nor did he pull away, and that made me beyond happy. I sat there for what felt like eternity wailing into his lab coat and blubbering something about my parents and the unversed. It sounded a little something like "And they…*sniff* I can't…*sniff*…those stupid monsters-*sniff* just come in like they own the place and…*sniff* and now here I am….*sniff* and they took my clothes…*sniff*" So on, so forth.

It must have been a sight, but thankfully no one was around to see it. It was just me and him, all alone in the garden.

Once I cried my last, he stood up and offered me a hand. After I was on my own two feet, he was off again, without another word. I found it funny. The last 3 times I needed to be rescued, he appeared. And yet he's never told me a thing about himself. Not even his name. But it was obvious at this point that he doesn't appear on command, but rather where he is needed.

That night, I curled up in bed, and I could actually smile for the first time I had been to this world.


	3. Home

Chapter 3

We spent a lot of time together after that. He taught me the layout of the town, we read books together, and we went shopping together. The only difference between us and normal childhood friends, was the fact that he never said a word through all of it.

His way of showing me around was making me chase him around to get back something he took from me, whether that be a bow for my hair or a book I was reading. Speaking of reading, I would always find him reading over my shoulder when I sat in the outer garden with a book. Shopping was always easy, because I always had a little thief to take my bags home for me.

It may not have been a very normal friendship, but I finally didn't feel so alone. And whatever his reason may be for keeping to himself, I didn't care. He stuck around anyway. I liked that about him, that he was always looking out for me.

I ran to central square one day, hoping I would find the boy there. Its where I normally found him to play a game of "tag". Instead, I found my mortal enemy.

Unversed.

They surrounded me before I knew what to do. I couldn't touch them, they were too fast. I was scared. No one was around to save me this time. Would this really be my end?

"Get out of here!"

The hero of my past 3 endeavors appeared, motioning for me to leave. I ran away when I had the chance and hid. But from under cover, I realized something. Would I have to watch him die, just like my parents?

Watching him now, sizing up the danger he just put himself in, I realized there's a good chance. I covered my ears and shut my eyes tight, waiting. I heard a muted "Run!" through my fingers, so I poked my head out from my hiding place.

A knight had appeared out of nowhere, with blonde hair and blue eyes. My friend had escaped. I watched now as the knight defeated the unversed. It was so amazing to me, I didn't even know they could die.

"Ienzo!"  
>An old man walked past me calling for someone. At this man's call, the midget scientist appeared. I couldn't hear them, but the old man and the knight talked for a bit before the former and my friend started walking together in my direction.<p>

Ienzo tugged on the old man's sleeve when they neared me, then pointed me out. I felt like an idiot, just sitting there on the ground like a weirdo. The man's green eyes studied me, then he smiled. "Are you the new girl brought here by Ansem the Wise?"

What am I, a superstar?

"Um, yes…hi…my name is—" He halted me. "I know your name

, Anna." "No! My name is Kiara!"

He looked a little startled by my tiny outburst, then just smiled again. "I see. Well, Kiara, Ienzo has taken interest in you. He's always running off to play with you."

Why did I blush at that? "Well, err…we don't exactly play. I only just learned his name from you. He turned away, embarrassed. Did I say something I shouldn't have? I must have, because the man laughed. He introduced himself as Even and invited me to the castle.

"The castle? You mean that huge one over there? I didn't even know that was allowed!" I was truly shocked. I was going to get a chance to visit the castle? "Well of course it's allowed. Me and Ienzo, along with 4 other apprentices to Ansem the Wise live there. My jaw dropped.

He kept to his word and took me there. Ienzo shot me awkward glances the whole time we were walking there. Was he uncomfortable with me knowing his name? Maybe I shouldn't have said he never told me.

When we got there, I taken to Ansem the Wise's study. He was at his desk, jotting down notes on whatever. He looked up and nodded to Ienzo and Even, then smiled when he saw me. "Well, Ms. Kiara, how are you today? My name is Ansem."

"Why did you rename me?" He raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't me who chose to give you a new name. That was the choice of your new guardians," He gave me a sobering smile. "but you'll never hear me call you anything but Kiara."

Something about this guy made me calm. Was it his smile? Or maybe it was the way he called the people I live with my guardians instead of my parents, and he called me by my real name.

"Mr. Ansem…I don't like where I live. Those people never try to interact with me. I feel so alone in that house…" He put a hand on my shoulder. "If you'd like, you could stay here with me."

That made me look up. Live here with Ienzo and him? It was almost like a dream. I looked back at Ienzo, who looked just as shocked as I would. I looked at Even, who smiled and nodded.

When I met Ansem's gaze again, I realized he was serious. "Do I have to wear a dorky lab coat?" Even and Ansem tried to shake it off, but Ienzo's jaw dropped in opposition to my thoughts.

"Err, no. You don't have to be an apprentice of mine if you don't like. But as the ruler of this world, I cannot let you remain unhappy where you stay." What a kind ruler. I smiled and nodded my head vigorously. "I want to live here with you, Mr. Ansem."

He stood up straight. "Even, take her to an empty room. I will handle your new living arrangements immediately, Kiara." It was really that simple? I guess when you're the ruler of the world, you have some influence.

I looked at Ienzo again. He met my gaze, and even though his facial expression didn't express it, his eyes told me he was very happy. Once again, he had saved me. "Thank you, Ienzo." I whispered to him as Even took me to my new room.


	4. Denial

Chapter 4

My black hair was tied in a messy bun, as per the usual these days. I spent so much time in the lab Even and Xehanort nowadays that I had no time to fix my hair. I didn't see Ienzo too often, but when I did it was in the library.

It's been five years since I moved in with Ansem. When I first got here, I was afraid to go near anyone while they were working, because they seemed so busy. Now I was an apprentice myself, working alongside Even and Ansem's favorite apprentice, Xehanort. I had even become accustomed to the lab coat and even sort of liked it.

I had also made a few more friends. Aeleus and Dilan were always happy to let me in and out of the castle. Braig was a little weird, but I got along with him just fine. Two boys, Isa and Lea, stopped by every once and a while to hang out with me when I had down time. And of course, there was Ienzo, who would always pick out books I would like from the library and drop them off at my room for me to read when I was done with my work in the lab with Even and Xehanort.

Xehanort scared me a little bit. Braig always said that he had been the cause of the unversed. It made me a little uncomfortable. Why would Braig say something like that to scare me?

I was thinking about this when Ienzo entered. I smiled when I saw him. He had grown into his coat, finally. His hair had grown longer, too. He talked to Even for a while before approaching me. As long as we've known each other, he hadn't smiled. But his eyes always did.

"How are you today, Kiara?" I smiled, but didn't take my eyes off the test tube I was holding. "I'm ok. What are you doing in here?" His eyes wandered towards the door. "Ansem the Wise asked me to come and get you."

I put my experiment down and took my safety gloves off, preparing to head over to Ansem's study. "What for?" I asked without looking at him. "Didn't say." I shrugged and smiled. "Ok, thanks."

I knocked seven times. That's how Ansem knew it was me. I heard him give me permission to enter. I opened the door and found him slumped over at his desk, rubbing his temple. I found this odd, because he always looked so composed.

"Kiara, it's nice to see you." He was only saying it to be polite. My presence didn't lighten his mood at all. I only noticed when I went to sit down at a chair in front of his desk that we weren't alone.

"Kiara, this is King Mickey. He comes all the way from Disney Castle, and you and he will be working together on a little project.

"Uh, What?"

King Mickey, who was quite obviously a giant mouse, hopped out of his seat to face me. "There's some trouble brewin' among your partners, Kiki." That was the first time someone had called me Kiki since my dad. I fought tears and stood up straight. "What do you mean, Your Majesty?" He crossed his tiny arms. "Well, Ansem seems to think they're plotting against him."

I was shocked to hear this. "What? But they would never do that…Ienzo, Even; they wouldn't allow such a thing to happen!" I protested. Ansem sat back in his chair. "The apprentices you used to work with are no more, Kiara. They've lingered near darkness for too long."

"But I work with them, doing all the same work! They haven't gone any further than you, sir!"  
>"Ansem says Xehanort has been stayin' up late, conducting experiments in the lab with the others." King Mickey added.<p>

"And only to confirm my suspicions, I found this in the lab early yesterday morning." He set a journal down on his desk. Flipping through it, I found notes about the darkness of the heart. Just skimming it, I found gruesome details about Xehanort's experiments on other humans regarding the darkness of the heart.

I'd had my fill of horror stories, so I shut the book and pushed it away. Both Mickey and Ansem nodded in agreement. "With all this exploration they've done, I'm afraid I am their next target." The King and I exchanged a glance.

"And you want us to find out what they're really plotting?" Ansem smiled. "I knew I picked the right person for the job. You will do it, right?" It meant spying on Ienzo, and making him a suspect. If he found out, he might hate me forever…agh! Sometimes I wish I didn't have feelings.

"Sir…what if they find out what I'm doing? They'll hate me." He leaned on his folded hands. "Ienzo could never hate you, sweetheart." I shook away the redness in my face. "…Ok, sir. I'll do it."

The King offered a handshake. "Me and you, darkness fighting team! Sound good?" I smiled and took his hand. "Sure, Your Majesty." Ansem laughed. It seemed like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders.

I was glad to help, but would I really be able to spy on Ienzo like this? If they really aren't up to anything...or if he isn't a part of any of it…I shook my head. If there was something wrong, I have to fix it. If they don't like it, it's not my problem. Or at least I hope not…


	5. Gone

Chapter 5

"Can ya see anything?"

"Not yet…give me a minute."

Well, all I can really say is that I feel extraordinarily pathetic right now. I'm stand on the King's shoulders outside of the laboratory window at 2 a.m. in the morning, spying on Xehanort and the others.

So we know for a fact now that they are working on something to do with darkness. As much as I hate to believe it so, I see Ienzo inside setting things up for another experiment. We had been monitoring for the last few days, and so far it seemed like regular research. Ansem informed us he didn't plan on intervening until we had proof they were using human test subjects.

So far I hadn't seen any proof of that. And I would bet tonight would just be another pitiful, sleepless night spying on innocent work, or rather as innocent as you can get when working with darkness.

With regular intervals and changes, Mickey and I watched the scientists until 4 a.m. when they decided to call it a night. Mickey had been staying at the castle in secret for the past week,

keeping an eye out during the day. At night, we both adorned black hooded coats and played secret agent until the early hours of the morning.

I usually woke up to an alarm clock, but today was a little different. I heard someone coming in my room, which is basically not allowed no matter who it is. But that's according to Ansem. I didn't mind opening my eyes and Ienzo being the first thing I saw.

"Good morning." He said kind of bluntly. I sat up in bed. "Morning…what are you doing in here?" He took a seat on my bed, as if this was normal. "Have you been getting enough sleep lately? I've noticed there are bags under your eyes."

How the hell did he notice that?

I touched the area under my pupils. "I'm okay. Just a little overworked I guess." I tried to offer him a convincing smile. It apparently worked, because his eyes smiled back and he brushed my hand with his, taking his leave. "Take care of yourself." He reminded me as he exited my doorway.

After that, I started to consider the fact that they may not be working on some evil mastermind plot. What they're doing could be completely harmless. The human subjects thing hasn't even been proven yet! I mulled over all of this throughout the course of the day.

Something made me uneasy about the way the others were looking at me. I couldn't take all of the silent tension, so I went outside to take a break. Isa was sitting outside, almost as if he were waiting on me.

"Well, well. Look who took a break from work." I smiled and scratched the back of my head. "It's been really busy in there. Sorry." He smirked. "I don't mind. Apologize to Lea, he's the one who's up in arms about you not coming to visit." Not my fault he doesn't come to see me.

"We tried to come and see you, but were thrown out by your guard dogs."

Isa had always been sort of a mind reader.

I tried to laugh, but it was obvious my heart wasn't in it. He tilted his head at me. "Something wrong?" I went to shake my head, but then nodded. I needed someone to tell all of this to.

I told him about the experiments that the others were supposedly conducting. He listened to the whole story, nodding in the right places. "Sounds like you've got a bunch of mad scientists in there." We turned to see Lea, holding three ice cream bars. "Want some?" He offered a bar with a grin.

All three of us sat in the outer garden, eating ice cream in thoughtful silence. Suddenly Lea stood, as if reaching a breakthrough. "So how about we offer ourselves as the test subjects!"

I didn't know what surprised me more, the fact that the idea was insane or the fact that it would work.

As crazy as the idea was though, we decided it's the only way. If Xehanort agrees to using them as tests, we could intervene right there and catch them in the act. After that? No clue. I guess then my secret will be out and they'll be banished or something. Suddenly I was praying that I was wrong.

We ran the insane plan by the King after an informal introduction at about ten o clock that night. The plan was for the King to get Isa and Lea in past the guards, then we would watch as they offered themselves as test subjects to the experiments. Crazy, but foolproof in Lea's words.

I watched through the window. The King would be back from escorting the boys any minute. But the longer I waited, the more suspicious I became. After a few minutes the King still wasn't back. I was about to get up to find him when suddenly the door to the laboratory flew open.

It was Aeleus. He carried two large bags. Even, Ienzo, and Xehanort eyed them with pleasure. Dilan and Braig followed behind Aeleus, both looking criminally happy. So the gangs all rounded up. So, what's in the bags?

Aeleus dumped three figures out of the large bags with ease. Bound up by their wrists and ankles, I was shocked to see Isa, Lea, and the King.

Before I could react, they were already being strapped to tables. No doubt another experiment, except this time, they had a human test subject. I looked over at Ienzo, hoping he would be just as shocked. His eyes were filled with delight as he prepared a number of sharp objects. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it, now!"

I broke through the window with my boot and pushed Xehanort away from the table, tackling him to the ground. No one looked very surprised, except for Ienzo, who was in utter shock. "Kiara! Wh-what are you doing here?" "Can it, Ienzo! I saw that look in your eye, you were planning on hurting them!" tears started to well up in my eyes. I wasn't sure if he saw or not, but he sure looked distressed.

"It's for the sake of science, girl! You wouldn't understand, the only reason you're here is because you have feelings for Ienzo!" I didn't have any words, so instead of speaking I punched Even in his stupid face for saying something like that. He went flying back into a table, knocking its contents to the floor.

Xehanort grabbed me from behind, trying to cover my mouth, but I fought back and screamed for help. Ienzo had a pained look on his face. I started yelling for Ansem. My calls were thankfully answered by the door flying off its hinges.

Ansem grabbed Xehanort from behind and pulled him off of me, throwing him to the ground.

On this cue, all the others except Ienzo surrounded Ansem. I watched as the crowd of mad scientists beat the poor man senselessly. "Kiara! Free the others! Escape while you can!" Ansem was still my superior. I couldn't help if he didn't want me to. I grabbed a scalpel and began cutting the ropes that bound my friends.

Instead of fleeing, however, they stayed and fought, mainly pulling members off Ansem. Xehanort turned to Ienzo. "Boy! Open the door!"  
>The door?<br>Ienzo began concentrating on an unknown force, and then from his hand appeared a large black hole into nothingness. The rest of the apprentices fled through the hole. Ienzo went to follow them, but met my eyes one last time. He looked so sad. He entered the portal and it closed behind him

After that, it was only me, Isa, Lea, the King, and the horribly beaten Ansem the Wise. We helped him to his room. "My apprentices are long gone now. They've completely succumb to darkness. No doubt they will all be heartless scum before long."

I had learned about heartless from Even, creatures created from the darkness in a person's heart.

It seemed like such a sad fate, losing all of your sense of self-being to the darkness in your heart.

Isa, Lea and the King all agreed to stay here with me to help Ansem. He recovered a great amount within a week, although he complained about horrible nightmares. We all believed him, too. He hadn't had a quiet sleep since his apprentices left. Isa even woke up to the man in his bed one night.

Once he had fully recuperated, I decided to lay the news on him. "I plan on going after them."

Ansem looked at me, shocked. "What do you mean?" "I mean I'm going to look for them and bring them back somehow." He shook his head. "Kiara….they're gone. Lost to the darkness. You wouldn't be able to find them."

I put my hands on my hips. "They aren't gone," I argued, "I can still feel their presence. And don't lie, sir. You do, too." He sighed, then a sad smile formed on his lips. "It's comforting to know you feel the same."

We had both been having the same dreams. It was almost a definite in my mind that Ienzo in the others were safe. Now it was just time to bring them back.

How was I planning on doing it? Well, I didn't have a plan at that point. I just kind of figured if I could confirm they still existed with Ansem, that he would have some sort of elaborate plan.

Ienzo, wherever he was, wasn't happy. I don't believe he truly wanted to do what he did, even after seeing the ravenous look in his eye. I could feel his sadness, wherever he was. That night, I could have sworn he was there, sitting on my bed again.

"Don't worry," I told his lingering spirit, "I'm going to return the favor."


End file.
